Recent rapid advancement in semiconductor technology has brought the advent of very large scale integrated (VLSI) as well as ultra large scale integrated (ULSI) circuitries, resulting in integration of more devices into smaller areas on a single semiconductor substrate. In order to further enhance performance of the VLSI and/or ULSI circuitries, ultra-low dielectric constant (ULK) materials, such as porous materials, are being used as inter-layer dielectric (ILD) to further reduce capacitance such as, for example, inter-layer capacitance and/or other parasitic capacitance that may be undesirable to the performance such as speed of the VLSI and/or ULSI circuitries. Interconnect structures made of metal lines or contacts, such as copper (Cu) for example, are usually formed in and around the porous ULK ILD to connect semiconductor devices on the substrate.
An interconnect structure, which may include trenches and vias, may be formed by first creating a pattern of a three-dimensional interconnect structure in the ILD of a porous ULK material. As is known in the art, the structure or pattern may be formed through processes such as lithography and etching, e.g., a reactive ion etching (RIE). Subsequently, a metal element or material may be deposited onto the trenches and/or vias of the formed structure pattern to create metal contact lines. Excess metal being deposited on the surface of the ULK ILD may be removed through a chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) process. On the other hand, it is also known in the art that depositing a Cu barrier metal (liner), such as Ta/TaN, onto a surface of a porous ULK ILD using a conventional surface cleaning process designed or optimized for dense ILD build may cause element of the metal to penetrate or intrude into the porous material of the ULK ILD. This penetration or intrusion of metal element into porous ULK ILD may cause performance degradation of the metal contacts formed thereon and, in a worst case, shortage of the semiconductor devices that the interconnect structure intends to connect.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity purpose.